Mated Till Forever
by k-a-g-o-m-e-i-s-a-m-a-z-i-n-g
Summary: kagome and sesshomaru are mated. with high school a baby on the way kagura and unexpected visitors what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking towards he new so called school. But she felt it to be more of a prison. She looked in the direction of the football field and their he was the love of her life 82 he was the quarterback witch didn't surprise her. He always liked t be in control. She stole one last glance then took off in search of the office.

After about 5 min f searching she final found it I walked in "umm excuse me?" the secretary looked up "im here for my schedule" I got a good look at her she had huge hair big lips and looked to be chewing a whole pack of gum. "ok what's your name darling" I knew it was coming so I said "kagome" "and your last name?" "…" I mumbled "what" she asked she sighed "takahashi"

She gasped " your related to the takahashi brothers but they don't have a sister" "well inuyasha does but sesshomaru dosent" "what that's impossible

"believe me it is now my scedual please" she handed me my scedual and walked off I sighed and walked to my first class. Apparently it was art. I found it after a good 15 min. I knocked on the door. The teacher answered it and said "ah we have been expecting you please come in." I slowly walked in and stood befor the rest of the class. And waited to be told where my seat was.

"well introduce your self" I sighed "well my name Is kagome im 370 and im here because my mate wants me to go to school." the teacher looked shocked along with most of the students. People raised their hands to ask questions and I pointed to one of them " who is your mate and why does he want you to go to school?" "well for one thing he won a bet and because I want to set an example for someone very important" I smirked and a girl in the back of the class stood up.

My eyebrow rose she said " my sesshy-kun is not your mate" I looked at her really confused "uh I don't know how to tell you this but your sesshy-kun is my mate would you like to see my mating mark?" "yes she said and stood and walked toward me I moves my shirt to my sholder and reveiled my silver sparkling mating mark everyone gasped and I rolled my eyes "it must be fake" she stated after looking at me wide eyed "go ask sesshomaru if you don't believe me" so that is exactly what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

SESSHONARU PROV.

I sat in my math class thinking of kagome and how she was now attending my school. When suddenly kagura burst through the door breathing heavily. She said " shish-kun are you mated first of all." sesshomaru looked at her and said "yes"

Kagura gasped. "but sesshy-kun I though you loved me you tell me all the time. Oh I no it was one of those arranged mating things huh. Oh I knew she was lying. there is no way you'd mate a slut like her." sesshomaru growled at this "did you just insult me mate" kagura along with the ret of the class was shocked sesshomaru never removed his emotionless mask. He took a deep breath and said "leave before I do something I will regret" kagura replied with "but sesshy-kun I thought you loved me not that slut." sesshomaru was using all his strength not to slaughter kagura right their.

KAGOME PROV.

She was standing in front of the class when she felt that sesshomaru was mad not not even mad he was ready to kill. 'oh crap' she jumped up and bolted out of the classroom leaving her classmates with questioning looks on thin faces.

SESSHOMARU PROV.

Their was a noise at the door but I didn't turn to see who it was I already knew. It was kagome coming to calm me down. Just her presence calmed me she walked over to me and asked "are you ok" with a small smile

I sighed "shouldn't I be asking you that" "yes but just this once I'm going to ask you. So are you?" I nodded yes she then said bye and left leaving the room full of shocked looks I just ignored them and went on with my work.

KAGOME PROV.

I walked back into class and sat down in an open seat and the teacher asked "why did you just run out of class?" I looked at her with anger clearly written on my face " its called keeping your mate from killing someone got a probable with it" she simply looked at me and sighed and inhaled then she looked at me funny. "what?" I asked "your pregnant" she stated more that asked my eye began to twitch " I no your point" the suddenly the bell rang and I sprinted to my next class not wanting to get even more angry at that teacher. Then suddenly I remembered 'I don't know where im running I sighed and looked for my classroom and eventually found It.

A male teacher answered the door and said "ah you must be new" I nodded he looked at me with a curious look on his face and smelled me "what?" I asked he just looked at me " your mated already?" I looked at him funny and said "buddy im probably older than you" "your human there is no way you can be older than me" I looked at him and heard a growl from the class and looked to see sesshomaru and sighed thinking 'don't insult me don't insult me don't insult me' "how old are you"

"109 young one" I burst into laughter and heard a chuckle from the class and looked over again and it was sesshomaru after I calmed I looked at him and said "buddy I am older than you I'm 518" he looked shocked and growled at me there is no way you can be older than me" then sesshomaru growled 'oh boy'


	3. Chapter 3

"Sess calm down I said as I walked over to him" his eyes where already red. When I was within arms reach he grabed me and pulled me into him. He was still growling "mate ok?" he said as he looked down at me. I smiled softly and nodded "mate ok." he stopped growling and it turned into a purr as he nuzzled my neck his eyes slowly turned back to their original amber and he kissed my forehead and sat down I walked over to the teacher and said " please don't insult me while hes around just because I was ale to calm him down this time dosent mean I will be able to next time so please just don't insult me" I stated he nodded looking a little scared

"you can take the seat that's empty next to sessomarus" I nodded and went and sat down sesshomaru held my hand through the whole class with I enjoyed and I think the baby did to because it was moving a lot that made me giggle a little and I looked down at my belly and smiled. After that class the day went by pretty quickly and soon enough we where home. Sess was in the kitchen " hey sess can you make me some bacon covered in chocolate please ?" I asked using my pouty face he looked over at me rolled his eyes and said "ok but I don't know why you want to eat chocolate covered bacon it sounds unsatisfying?" I looked at him funny and said " chocolate overed bacon sounds very satisfying thank you." he chuckled and I went to our room and changed into some pjs they where my fuzzy powerpuff girls pants with a talk top I looked at my self in to mirror and nearly had a heart attach " sess" I yelled running down the hall to the kitchen as I ran in he turned around and looked at me "what?"

"look" I said as I pointed to my slightly bulged belly "I have a baby bump!" he looked at me with loving eyes and got down on his knees and kissed my belly and I giggled when the baby started to move again. Well I thought 'at least it knows who its daddy is' I put my hands on my belly and he put his over mine and kissed me. When we pulled apart I looked at him " so is my chocolate covered bacon ready?" I asked and he just laughed


End file.
